Konohana
Konohana is a dual guardian spirit of wood and light and the partner of Ryushi Hattori. Physical description Konohana is a fairy-like creature about the size of a small rodent. She has pale pink skin with large bug-like eyes and long brown hair tied in low pigtails. She wears a pink dress with a green jacket and black boots and stockings. She wears a pink flower in her hair and has antennas sticking out of her head. Finally, she has black, white, pink and green butterfly wings on her back. Personality Konohana is bright, cheery and very optimistic, but not ignorant. Her personality always had a positive effect on those around her and she was a generally appealing person. Abilities Powers *'Wood manipulation:' Konohana is a wood spirit and as such can manipulate, shape and create wood and plants. She can animate plants to do her bidding and even accelerate their growth. She can create plant constructs and even execute formulated plant blasts. **'Leaf projection:' Konohana can generate sharpened leaves and wing scales to launch at and slice her opponents. **'Flower manipulation:' Konohana can also control and create flowers. ***'Pheromone manipulation:' Konohana can generate and manipulate pheromones from plants. ****'Confusion inducement:' Konohana can use her pheromones to induce confusion upon her opponents including loss of orientation and focus, leaving them vulnerable to assault. ****'Desire inducement:' Konohana can also induce desire within her opponents via her pheromones. This results in her victims becoming solely focused on Konohana to the point where they no longer realize the damage being done to them. This is only effective on males. ***'Pollen manipulation:' Konohana can manipulate and generate pollen. ****'Paralysis and fatigue inducement:' Through pollen, Konohana can induce paralysis upon her opponents, rendering them incapable of moving. In addition, she can also induce fatigue with her pollen. **'Plant healing:' Konohana can use plants to heal both herself and others. **'Camouflage:' Konohana can blend into her environment. *'Light manipulation:' Konohana is also a light spirit and can generate, control and absorb light particles. She primarily utilizes this power in energy blasts. **'Holographic projection:' Konohana can bend and shift light particles in such a way as to generate illusions and holographic projections. **'Force-field generation:' Konohana can project protective force-fields to shield herself and/or others from harm. *'Solar and water empowerment:' Konohana can receive a significant power boost when integrated within a large water source or in the direct path of sunlight. The results makes her plants larger and more powerful. *'Mimicry:' Konohana is capable of mimicking the attacks and even physiology of her opponents. *'Flight' *'Enhanced speed' Special ability *'Mimicry: '''Konohana is capable of copying the appearance, ability and attacks of the opponent. Attacks *'Lotus Root:' Konohana summons roots to ensnare her enemies. *'Pheromone Dust:' Konohana releases a pheromone that causes disorientation and males to fall in love with her. *'Pollen Rain: Konohana releases a rain of pollen that paralyses her enemies. *'''Rhopalocera Scale: Konohana releases of barrage of sharp scales from her wings *'Nucifera Petal:' A gust of wind blows several, sharp lotus petals at the opponent. *'Morning Cloak:' Konohana conceals herself in her wings to deflect oncoming attacks. *'Pink Kite: '''Enveloped in pink energy, Konohana charges at her opponent. *'Valkyrie Light: '''Konohana emits a bright light that blinds and strikes her opponents. Weapon Form Konohana's weapon form is unknown. Beast Fusion Konohana's beast fusion is not as physically developed as many other guardian spirits. The only features Ryushi is known to gain are insect wings and antenna. Background Konohana was partnered with Ryushi since he was young and the two had been inseparable since he was a child. Despite her size, Konohana is exceptionally powerful and has no qualms about proving her might, though Ryushi must sometimes temper her ambition. She later helped Ryushi in training and raising his little sister, Shizuka. However, Konohana was heartbroken when Ryushi was suddenly killed in an assassination attempt. She broke down and blamed herself for not being able to protect Ryushi or being powerful enough to restore him to life. After Ryushi's death, she left Ueno Castle and has not been seen since. Trivia *The word "Rhopalocera" from her attack Rhopalocera Scale comes from a ranking for the scientific family of butterflies. *"Nucifera" from Nucifera Petal comes from the species name of a lotus. *Her attack "Morning Cloak" is a reference to Mourning Cloak, a type of butterfly. *Konohana's name comes from Konohanasakuya-hime, a blossom princess from Japanese mythology. *Hana means "flower" in Japanese and Lian means "lotus" in Chinese. Category:Original Characters Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Wood Spirits Category:Light Spirits Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female